


Tailor du Jour

by lapsang_and_earlgrey



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Tailor Q, Tailoring, mildly flustered Bond.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/pseuds/lapsang_and_earlgrey
Summary: Inspired by Anyawen's comment on the 00Q Slack about what tailor Q might be like with James bond.This is how I imagined their first fitting would go.
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	Tailor du Jour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/gifts).



> knowing Tailors as I do I know Q would be professionally polished and although he wouldn't be snarky to James directly he might be quite rude and snarky about his suits and his old tailor.
> 
> This has not been Beta'd so please be kind if you spot any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.

Q slipped into the dressing room behind James closing the curtain behind him. "Mr Bond, I'm Q head tailor of this establishment"

James looked him up and down as he shook the offered hand. He hadn't expected whatever this was. His wild and curly hair in a youthful style. His wide-legged trousers which were paired with a soft white shirt, a knitted tie, and a waistcoat that although stylish on anyone else it would have looked hideous. _Was this what fashion looked like now ?_ James thought _or was Q just a bit eccentric?_

He had heard Q was the "tailor du jour" and it had been almost impossible to get an appointment. He hadn't expected such a young punk of a man. _No, not a man he was more of a boy._ James could image him in a school uniform with a face full of spots. He chuckled to himself as that image popped into his head. 'Did you apprentice when you were 10?' He scoffed. 

Q shook his head and pushed up his glasses. 'I'm told look very young but my reputation should prove I know my craft.' He indicated the clippings and photographs that lined the walls in smart little frames. James glanced at them and his attention was caught by one particular article which had Q standing with two other tailors it was titled "Young Bloods" and appeared to be about a decade old. 

'Sir' Q interjected 'I believe a much a classical style with a modern twist would suit you. Your old tailor didn't serve you well at all, let me bring you into the twenty-twenties.' He remarked in a disapproving but subtly snarky tone. 'They made the waists of your jacket much too tight when there is no need with shoulders as broad as this.' Q tsked as he smoothed his hands across James' shoulder blades. He licked his lips and his pupils dilated which of course James caught in the mirror. 'Someone like you really doesn't need their suits to shout quite this loudly do they.' Q glared disapprovingly over the top of his heavily rimmed glasses in a way that reminded James of his old M and led Bond to conclude that this beautiful man wasn't going to be a pushover after all and might be worth the exorbitant price tag.

'Eve' Q called in his assistant to take down Bonds measurements. A beautifully polished young woman entered the dressing room and sat on a small chair with an iPad poised to take measurements as Q read them out. Q manipulated James' body with gentle dexterous fingers taking measurement after measurement. 'I can see you favour your right side, Mr Bond. Eve, please note his left shoulder will need extra care when cutting his suit.'

James started and his face reddened slightly when Q elegantly sunk to his knees to before him to measured his inside leg. Indecent images flashing through James' mind of just what he'd like to do with this attractive young man. Q's mask of professionalism slipped for just a moment and he smiled a little cheekily up at James.

Three months and a whopping seven fittings later James stepped out of Q Savile row establishment not just a new wardrobe of impeccable suits but with Q's private number in his phone flirty texts and all.

Six months later they were an item and they appeared in a portrait for Q's GQ profile. James was modelling Q's latest light grey mohair suit. They posed together, James standing protectively with half his body covering Q's whose arm was balanced on his shoulder in a way that left no doubt they were more than just client (muse) and tailor.

James had a more candid picture from the shoot framed for there anniversary. Q was laughing and James looking at him adoringly. He inscribed it "The moment I knew for certain loved you, James."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this as in character for our Q as I could making professional, masterful and almost cocky but a little flirty I hope it comes through despite all the tailoring talk.
> 
> yes, it really does take three months to make a Savile row suit and usually 3 to 4 fittings.
> 
> and if you've never been measured before taking someones inside leg involves taking a tape measure and holding as close to the crotch as possible. You almost have to get quite intimate with the other person if you catch my drift.


End file.
